tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Fractured Time
Fractured Time is a Tales from the Tuckerverse story with Sandy Vanholt as the protagonist. Summary Sandy Vanholt is in the Decker State College library checking her online bank records when Kat Vaughn confronts her about a previous incident in which Kat was left frozen in a closet with Julie Vaughn. Sandy, now power mad thanks to the Durga Hourglass, stops time and kidnaps Kat. It is revealed that Sandy has taken over the home of Cammie Domingo and she tries to use Transmoxide on captive Mel Donavan only for it to not work properly. Sandra Packlin looks into the disappearance of Rachel Xanders as well as Pamela Flipspatrick and Kelli McAdams, deciding to contact their parents. Sandy visits Victoria Towers, kidnapping Cecily Vaughn and more while also stealing from Erika Stone, who wasn't home. After learning what Sandra was doing Sandy goes to Balfour Boutique and hypnotizes Pamela, planning to use her and Kelli to get the search stopped. While the duo deal with their parents and Sandra Sandy visits Friday, who has been her secret lover and chemist, and after receiving some more drugs freezes her. Sandy then stops time with the hourglass and decides to collect several women, even Sandra, Peggy Sharp and the mothers of Pamela and Kelli. After hypnotizing Peggy Sandy was trying to clean out Michelle Gim's student apartment when Julie showed up with the Stillsville Camera, only to end up stunned by a Taser used by Peggy. Discovering what the camera could do, Sandy wondered what would happen if it was used in conjunction with her hourglass. Appearances Jessica Simpson 5.jpg|Sandy Vanholt (Jessica Simpson)|link=Sandy Vanholt Katrina Bowden 3.jpg|Kat Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Kat Vaughn Lena Gercke.jpg|Mel Donavan (Lena Gercke)|link=Mel Donavan Poppy Montgomery 2.jpg|Flora Wade (Poppy Montgomery)|link=Flora Wade Maria Gabriela.jpg|Genesis Salazar (Maria Gabriela)|link=Genesis Salazar Park Gyuri.png|Michelle Gim (Park Gyuri)|link=Michelle Gim Eve Torres 5.png|Adora Morales (Eve Torres)|link=Adora Morales Kellie Pickler 2.jpg|Kelli McAdams (Kellie Pickler)|link=Kelli McAdams Cameron Diaz.jpg|Cammie Domingo (Cameron Diaz)|link=Cammie Domingo Angie Harmon.jpg|Jaime Pascal (Angie Harmon)|link=Jaime Pascal Jeri Ryan.jpg|Jan Armstrong (Jeri Ryan)|link=Jan Armstrong Lauren Graham 2.jpg|Rue Garden (Heather Graham)|link=Rue Garden Sarah Palin.jpg|Sandra Packlin (Sarah Palin)|link=Sandra Packlin Carey Mulligan.jpg|Brie Lawson (Carey Mulligan)|link=Brie Lawson Rachel Weisz.jpg|Marlee O'Connell (Rachel Weisz)|link=Marlee O'Connell Queen Latifah.jpg|Jesse Crane (Dana Elaine Owens)|link=Jesse Crane Jenny McCarthy.jpg|Peggy Sharp (Jenny McCarthy)|link=Peggy Sharp Michelle Forbes 3.jpg|Jeridine Jackson (Michelle Forbes)|link=Jeridine Jackson Diane Parish.jpg|Harmony Niles (Diane Parish)|link=Harmony Niles Heather Locklear.jpg|Cecily Vaughn (Heather Locklear)|link=Cecily Vaughn Bridget Moynahan.jpg|Carey Daniels (Bridget Moynahan)|link=Carey Daniels Peyton List 2.jpg|Jennifer Sleet (Peyton List)|link=Jennifer Sleet Amerie Rogers 3.jpg|Celeste Green (Amerie Rogers)|link=Celeste Green Cassadee Pope.jpg|Marlene Hinshaw (Cassadee Pope)|link=Marlene Hinshaw Leslie Bibb.jpg|Lexa Balfour (Leslie Bibb)|link=Lexa Balfour Isha Koppikar 3.jpg|Chetana Shenkar (Isha Koppikar)|link=Chetana Shenkar Kelly Preston.jpg|Katrina Vanholt (Kelly Preston)|link=Katrina Vanholt Aimee Teegarden 2.jpg|Sunny Dakota (Aimee Teegarden)|link=Sunny Dakota Amber Heard 2.jpg|Rachel Xanders (Amber Heard)|link=Rachel Xanders Taylor Swift.jpg|Zella Krueger (Taylor Swift)|link=Zella Krueger Jaimie Alexander.jpg|Casey Jackson (Jaimie Alexander)|link=Casey Jackson Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood 5.jpg|Pamela Flipspatrick (Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood)|link=Pamela Flipspatrick Geena Davis.jpg|Beverly Flipspatrick (Geena Davis)|link=Beverly Flipspatrick Amy Yasbeck.jpg|Dawn Flipspatrick (Amy Yasbeck)|link=Dawn Flipspatrick Sheryl Crow 2.png|Meryl McAdams (Sheryl Crow)|link=Meryl McAdams Amanda Seyfried.jpg|Friday (Amanda Seyfried)|link=Friday Julianne Hough 2.jpg|Skyler Tannen (Julianne Hough)|link=Skyler Tannen Jennifer Lawrence 2.jpg|Cassidy Rivers (Jennifer Lawrence)|link=Cassidy Rivers Brittany Snow 5.jpg|Amber Prescott (Brittany Snow)|link=Amber Prescott Hillary Duff 4.jpg|Kelsey Wick (Hilary Duff)|link=Kelsey Wick Emma Stone 9.jpg|Jaki Newborn (Emma Stone)|link=Jaki Newborn Katrina Bowden 15.jpg|Julie Vaughn (Katrina Bowden)|link=Julie Vaughn Miley Cyrus 3.jpg|Brianne Walsh (Miley Cyrus)|link=Brianne Walsh Emma Roberts.jpg|Maxine Reed (Emma Roberts)|link=Maxine Reed Category: Stories Category: Tales from the Tuckerverse